


Who is my good boy

by bbansarii



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: 战骑，哨向，pwp





	Who is my good boy

没人不喜欢守护天节，理论上应该是这样的——至少没有人应该在守护天节的时候还蹲在家里，是说，闭门不出做什么呢？等田里长出蔓德拉吗？

但事实常常不如人所愿也是构成世界的常识的一部分。和角落里他的精神动物一样，战士也蹲在坐垫上挠地板。那是头胸口有一圈白毛的黑狼，如果不是此时蔫头耷脑的状态想必也是十分威风的模样。

客观来说，他到目前为止并不算太长的人生已经足够一波三折——首先，他有一个竹马，这点很普通，包括后面他偷偷喜欢竹马这件事也很普通。波折出现在他还没想好要做点什么的时候：他分化成了一个哨兵。这其实算得上是相当早，因为他被带去黄衫队进行哨兵相关的特殊训练的时候几乎是那里年纪最小的孩子。

而那着实有点孤独，很多时候陪伴他的就只有那只胸口有圈白毛的小狼崽——他的精神动物。

后来他完成了训练，但没接受黄衫队想给他安排的向导。他知道他得有一个向导，否则随着年龄的增长和未结合时间的延续，他会容易进入神游，最后甚至无法醒来。

可那是结合，各种意义上的，而他在分化之前就已经有喜欢的人了。

“理论上你可以和普通人在一起，”他的教官说，“但哨兵和向导的结合是多方面的。普通人的恋人会接受你在精神和身体上都和另一个人更契合，更亲密吗？”

那当然不他妈能啊。但他也没什么选择，就算不和向导结合，也难免时不时需要向导的帮助。

帮助他的向导是个学者，毕竟作为训练向导的组织，和他们黄衫队就在楼上楼下，也算是默认的互助关系。学者是个看着纤细但行为粗暴的男人，每次战士接受他的精神帮助之后形容“感觉就像吃代餐粉，纯粹为了活命”，都会挨他一顿书皮抽后脑勺。

战士太想念一顿“热乎饭”了，所以当他终于再次见到他的竹马，并发现对方穿着银胄团制服的时候内心一阵七上八下。

和黄衫队不同，银胄团的成分更加复杂，作为保卫王室的组织，其中必然有感官敏锐且善战的哨兵，而要保证他们稳定发挥能力不会失控，也相应的有形影不离的向导；除此之外，也不缺少忠诚且英勇的普通人。

战士无法控制自己不去想：他分化了吗？他会有可能在那里的时候和其他人结合了吗？但竹马——现在是骑士了——用戴着手甲的手握住了他的。

“我是普通人……但不需要分化也能知道你在想什么。”

这可真是个不好也不坏的消息，战士想，同时回握了那只手；哨兵的敏锐感官让他隔着金属也能感知到那一层下面的平稳脉搏。

这个既成事实又带来了新的矛盾：照常理而言，向导对于哨兵的行为具有一定程度上的约束效果而普通人没有，可作为普通人的骑士却反而更让作为哨兵的战士束手束脚。

“你可能会遇到适合你的那个向导的。你打算现在随着性子来，到那时候再后悔吗？”

“我也可能永远遇不到，然后在永远没法从神游症里醒过来之前后悔没有在我还能控制自己的这一段时间里选我想选的人！”

他们吵了一架，但没打起来，战士没出手是因为他知道自己作为哨兵和普通人的战斗力悬殊，而骑士没出手则是因为在银胄团接受的训导使他知道对于一个没有向导来指引和保护的哨兵对外界的轻微刺激有多强的反应——就连吵起来的时候他都压着声音。

“我无论怎么做决定都得从你这里夺走些什么，是吗？要么是你的未来，要么是你的快乐。”骑士是普通人，即使他低着头说话，也看不到正在他脚边打转的精神动物，胸口有一圈白毛的黑狼。

而战士压根没想过要等什么未来会遇到的向导。“你不需要做决定，因为我已经想好了，也不是不能吃代餐粉，没关系的。”他对完全摸不着头绪的骑士许诺说。

不过最出人意料的是，尽管他每天向海德林许愿，但他也没想到骑士竟然真的在某一天分化成了向导。

这个某一天，大概是守护天节前的某一天，以毫无征兆的头痛开始的。骑士扶着太阳穴去了银胄团，回来的时候脸上的表情像是在路上捡了一张四位数全中的金蝶游乐场抽奖券；而战士还没来得及说什么，就已经被自己的黑狼正伏下身子用鼻尖轻轻地帮它面前的那只青鸟梳理羽毛的画面震住了。

“这是你的……”

青鸟是在他意料之外的。战士并不是没想过假如骑士有一天分化了的话精神体会是什么动物，以他的想象，大概是通身雪白的天马，舒展双翼能乘风，收拢时又极为温顺的样子。

但他又想了想，青鸟不也是这样吗？

这天骑士没来得及和他多说什么，他刚刚分化成向导，精神屏障还没能好好地圆起来，自己都头痛得不行更不用谈其他别的什么了，然而这一痛就痛到了守护天节，战士和黑狼都在骑士房门口转；他俩没结合，精神和身体都没有，战士只能用哨兵卓绝的感知力把屋里每一丝窸窣听得清清白白但同时一点办法也拿不出来。

只是他也能从门里的呼吸声听出那并非是极端痛苦的声音，再集中一些精神力的话，甚至可以从肌肉收缩的节律里否决因为疼痛而痉挛的情况，至多只是轻微的不适，绝对是在他们作为防御职业能忍耐的范围内的。

战士有点过于专注去分辨门里的骑士身体机能运作的声音，以至于没能留意到门就在他眼前忽然打开了。运动本能使他飞快地找回了身体平衡，但骑士的手臂还是稳稳地扶住了他的肩膀。

“我以为你是分化得比较久还通过了训练的那一个？”骑士的脸上满满都是不认可，其间偶尔也闪过那么几个瞬间的头疼，“未结合哨兵像刚刚那样过度集中使用注意力……你说不想得神游症，难道是骗我的吗？”

不得不迅速收回神识的感觉让战士一阵牙疼，他一定是把这种牙疼写在脸上了，所以骑士才把手落在他后颈上。那只手的手心潮潮的，不像他以为的沙之都出来的人那样干燥又暖热，反而像是海边的居所室内特有的潮气——像是他从小长大的利姆萨·罗敏萨。所以他咧开嘴笑了，露出锐利的犬齿。

“一起去守护天节玩吗？”

 

骑士小幅度地摇头，几乎没有犹豫的反应速度让人心凉。

“是因为精神屏障还不完整的原因，去人多的地方会难受吗？”而战士不想就此放弃，“我们可以，呃，挑人少的时候去，比如早上？”

“不是那样的。”骑士拿手指拨了拨他脑后的发梢，“我只是需要回一趟银胄团，有一些事情要办。”

工作狂，战士腹诽道。“什么事那么重要，一天都不能等？”他有些不高兴，语气也不怎么好。

骑士看了看脚边正拿鼻子专心拱青鸟的黑狼。“是我一天都不想等。”他意有所指地笑了，“契合度测试的申请书……今天不去交的话，部门放假就不受理了。”

向导和哨兵结合前要做契合度测试——这申请书四舍五入一下基本就等于婚礼预约函了。

战士的心情大起大落，从“他同意跟我结合了！！”直接跳到了“万一契合度不够组织不给过怎么办”，焦虑来得太快就像钢铁旋风。

但他表面上还是硬挤出游刃有余的样子摆了摆手：“哦，行，那你去吧。”

“那我走了？”

“唉你就快去吧！”

战士嚷嚷着把骑士推出了门，看着满屋子瞎转悠的黑狼心里烦得慌，干脆自己传送去了格里达尼亚。这一传到露天剧场才发现的确是难以简单地用人多嘈杂来形容，战士作为尚未与向导结合的哨兵，也有那么一瞬间庆幸自己是以直觉见长的类型；他毫不怀疑以这里吵闹的程度，要是一个听觉敏锐型的哨兵毫无防护地独自来到这里，被刺激到疯掉当场自杀也不是没有可能。

他不敢久留——好不容易夙愿将成，谁要折在这里啊——跑了几趟腿，拎着那套狼人装也不想去什么闹鬼庄园，在耳朵开始刺痛之前赶紧飞回了家里。黑狼围着毛乎乎的装备打转，战士看着它的毛色又摸了摸自己的头发，从传唤铃把雇员喊出来拿了几瓶黑色染剂。

骑士回来的时候看见的正好是这样的画面，黑狼端端正正坐得像只大型犬，看见他进门的时候发出嗷的一声，而战士手里拿着白色染剂，在自己和精神动物胸前来回比划，多半是想重现那一圈白毛又不知道该从哪下手。

“从技术层面上来说，”骑士边往里走边解着披风，“你想做的事还无法实现。”

“我以为你去交申请书的意思是我们还没有连接？”

“我也说过了，我不需要哨兵向导的连接一样能知道你在想什么。”

战士放下了手里的染剂，容器磕在地板上发出不大不小的一声。黑狼敏捷地朝后跳去，像是在躲避溅出的白色，尽管理论上无论什么染剂都无法真的接触到它作为精神体的毛皮。

“那你说，我现在在想什么？”战士说。他嗓子有一点发干，又不自觉地集中了神识，导致这些微的一点干渴燥热的感觉无限放大，恨不得跳进灰烬池游一圈才能解脱。

骑士松开了手，披风软绵绵地落在地板上。这不像他一贯的作风；通常他会把这长长的一件妥帖地用架子撑好，再把红色的一面朝墙，暗一些的蓝色的一面朝外仔细地挂起来。现在它在地板上呈现出不规则的一滩，内里和外层支楞翻转，红与蓝相互切割倾轧，在他们因为考虑到战士的哨兵生理特质而装修得格外朴素的屋子里显得格外扎眼。

几乎是不可控地，战士的注意力立刻集中到了那一团上。织物折叠与摩擦的声音被无限拉长——与随意堆叠的外形相比，那声音听上去几乎是井然有序的——直到有一双手捧住他的脸。

红蓝色块混杂的画面有着异常的吸引力。他仍然试图越过白色衣装的肩膀去用视觉捕捉被阻隔的色彩，然后一个声音肃清了他的感知，迫使他扭转了视线。

“看着我的眼睛。”

强迫性的视线接触使得战士意识到，他现在还没有但将来要结合的向导，无论从哪个层面来说都是个相当强势的人。或许分化成向导这件事在精神力觉醒的同时一定程度上相应削减了体能，但无论向导与否，骑士始终是能最清晰地掌控并引导局面发展的那一个。

哨兵的注意力在明确的指令和视线接触下逐渐归位，那感觉像是潜水，最终浮出水面时总有种如释重负的体验。“你……还挺有天赋的，以刚刚分化的程度来说。”战士平复着呼吸说。骑士的双手还捧着他的脸，他们距离有些太靠近，呼吸过分地混在一起。

而骑士只是笑了笑。“这种程度，我不需要是向导也能做到。”他终于看到战士手里抓着刚染完黑色的狼人套装，这才松开了手，“难得拿回来了，不穿上试试吗？”

战士扁着嘴嘀咕：“不太舒服。你知道，哨兵的感知力那点破事，这些毛毛刺刺扎在身上的感觉放大了也蛮难受的。”

“的确，那是个挺难解决的问题……”骑士点了点头，“如果我还没有分化成向导的话。”

这个人开挂，战士愤愤地想。他想不出其他理由反驳，只好慢吞吞地把装扮一件件往身上套。他平时穿的衣服虽然也带着毛，但大都只是缀在外侧的装饰，内层依然是不会过分刺激到皮肤的平滑组成。但骑士的确说到做到，他费劲巴拉地挂好了尾巴，犹豫地看了一眼那双毛乎乎的长手套——和许多战斗职业一样，手臂是他感知尤为敏锐的部位，被强化的感受力使他在戴上之前犹豫了一下——但骑士用大理石一样的视线注视着他。

他咬了咬牙，飞快地套上了手套。事实证明，骑士没有骗过他，从前没有，现在也不会。他感官里多余的杂音被很好地过滤，粗糙的毛皮质感也不再有难以忍受的刺痛感，他可以单纯地感受野生动物般的装扮的质地。

精神体通常来说并不能以物质的形式被触碰，但黑狼摸起来或许就是这个感觉吧。他看向蹲在他脚边的黑狼，黑狼也看着他，然后他们一起看向了骑士。

骑士肩上停着青鸟，小巧的精神体歪着头，把观察的视线投向他们。这感觉相当怪异，或者说尴尬，战士忍不住伸手——现在是毛爪——抓了抓装扮套装里述在他头上的狼耳。黑狼打了个哈欠，又快速地甩了甩头，颈边一圈的毛发都蓬了起来，像是甩掉了什么让它发痒的东西。

战士正挣扎着要说点什么，却看见骑士笑了；那是个极其明朗的笑，就好像前两天还头疼得出不了房门的人不是他一样。骑士看了看战士，又看向黑狼，最终又朝前跨了一步，停在刚好能占据整个视野的距离。

“现在……谁是我的乖狗狗？”

 

他的视野突然变得很奇怪，有点像是注意力被猛地扩散开去，一瞬间所有的信息都涌进了感知范围。但又和从前任何一次探知时的感受都不一样，这一回他的耳中毫无杂音，视线里也没有丝毫噪点。神识既四散又集中——这样的感觉如果是从前的战士，多半已经认为自己是正在踏入神游症的深渊了。

但现在不同；他知道有一个向导在这里，而这在解决了一个问题的同时制造了一个新的问题。

“那个，测试……”战士几乎是嗫喏着说。他在小心地控制自己的力道，以至于连声音都收小了。骑士的手搁在他腰上，而他穿着做成模拟狼爪的样子的长手套，只能小心翼翼地抠着骑士肩上原本是用来固定披风的搭扣上。

他在黄衫队接受过的训练里，“小心轻放”是对待向导的注意事项的其中一条，即使他并不觉得骑士从任何层面来说有被“轻拿轻放”的必要，但依从着长期训练形成的本能遵循了这一点。而他提出测试的事又并非出于什么循规蹈矩的考量，而是这件事本身具有相当程度的危险性——他们是未结合的哨兵和向导，而骑士才分化没多久，一旦引发了结合热可能谁也无法控制局面。

现在他们很亲近地靠在一起，或者说亲近已经不是个合适的形容，因为此时此刻的肢体接触已经远远超出了能简单地称之为亲近的程度。骑士无意义地应了一声，手轻轻扣着他的后腰，就在守护天节装扮的狼尾巴的上面一点点拿手指沿着连接的地方打探，像是在寻找那里的缝线似的。

“我说，契合度测试！”突如起来想要甩开这些毛茸装扮的冲动让战士猛地惊醒过来，并非是因为毛皮戳刺的激惹超出了他哨兵的承受范围；眼前的向导的精神能力将它们限制在了可接受的程度。战士警觉的原因并无其他：他闻到了向导素的气味。

向导素这玩意儿，作为未结合哨兵的战士并不陌生，在黄衫队训练的时候被学者抓着针筒往侧颈扎的回忆比他以为的还要难忘。学者的信息素是纸页和墨的味道，像是因为翻阅过太多书本而被浸透了了那样的气息。

能不能换个人的扎？这气味儿我闻着有点过敏，某次从险些暴动的边缘被拽回来的时候他曾经捂着脖子上的针眼皱着鼻子故意对学者龇牙咧嘴。那个戴眼镜的男人拿书敲了他的头说，对知识的味道过敏的我还是第一次见，我看你是没什么救了。

但现在他闻到的是热沙的气味。骑士的向导素闻起来就像是他第一次到乌尔达哈时劈头盖脸地涌上来裹住他的空气，火烫但不沉闷，他后来知道那是烈日下的沙漠会有的气息，不带泥土的腥气也不带海风的潮气，没有灰尘的呛咳或者雪片的生涩，就只是能从指缝里漏下去的白金色的沙，满手都是干涸得不掺半点杂质的滚热。

对于这个温度，战士意识到的有点晚了。怎么会这样，我是个训练过的以感知敏锐著称的哨兵啊，他咬着牙想。他们还没做契合度测试，骑士才刚刚交申请表；倒不是他会那么在意那个结果的评价——不在意是不可能的，谁不想和自己认定的人拿到一个能被祝福而不是被拆散的分数——只是那个分数也同时意味着他们的结合过程会有多危险，这就不能不多加考虑了。

黑狼不在屋里，青鸟也不在，战士能感知到两个精神体的存在多半是追赶玩闹去了庭院，这点让他得以专心应对眼下的局面。

“你清醒一点，”他没费什么力地从骑士手底下挣脱出来，拍了拍向导的脸，“结合热……也不是不能克服？”

这话战士说得全无底气，从目前的状况来说他勉强称得上没太被影响，然而随着事态的发展就很难确保后续了——身份调换一下或许有办法，但现在他是哨兵而骑士是向导，如果他的向导精神陷入不稳定，以他的能力来说基本无计可施。

他是如此地寄希望于他的向导能清醒过来给出一个肯定的答案，以至于他紧盯着的那双眼睛终于抬起来时，他的意识几乎是立即被那对融化一般的瞳子淹没了；如果宝石能从固态融成液体的话，可能就是这样的吧，这是战士在被拉进骑士的精神图景之前闪过的最后一个念头。

当视觉还在进行现实世界与精神图景间的陡然切换时，起先发挥作用的是他的嗅觉。这个地方闻起来像是沙漠——和骑士的信息素一样的气味。他几乎都要以为视觉恢复后看见的会是乌尔达哈的街道；以骑士的思考回路来说，这样的精神图景即使出现也没什么奇怪的。

紧接着，他的听觉捕捉到黑狼的爪垫陷入沙地时沙粒被挤压的摩擦声。接下来是羽翼扑动声，战士睁开眼的时候，刚巧看见青鸟收拢翅膀落在他肩头，和他想象中一模一样的温顺。“走吧，”他对歪头看他的鸟儿点点头，“找你的主人去。”

青鸟伏下身子，脚爪被完好地隐藏在柔软的腹部底下，显得分外安静。战士放开了感官，捕捉这一片地区的动静——现在他已经身处于精神图景之中了，也就没了神游的顾忌。如他所想，这里的确是一片沙漠，他脚底是白金色的柔软细沙，在烈日下把滚烫的热度隔着他的靴子透进来。真要探究起来，这一点相当奇怪：以战士作为哨兵了解到的向导知识来说，通常在向导的精神状态不稳定时，精神图景里的气候常常也会随之变得极其恶劣；大海的图景会变得遍布漩涡，戈壁则可能飞沙走石，雪山或许分崩离析，更严重的或许会对进入图景中的他人发起攻击。但骑士的图景里，白金的沙地上方是光芒万丈的晴空，他看不见云，听不见吹沙，以他的能力即使相隔甚远也能捕捉到任何生命呼吸的声音，但此时他什么都没有听见。

他在这片沙漠的精神图景里，感到像在白噪音房间那样毫无杂音干扰的舒适。如果不是滚烫的空气，他几乎都要忘记自己是因为骑士结合热的失控而被拽进这里的。

“看来无论如何都得，嗯，被测契合度的家伙们骂一顿了。”他这样故作轻松地说着，抬起靴子朝直觉选定的方向去了——如果说这世上有什么是能被他信任到超过骑士的程度，那答案无疑只有一个，就是他自己的直觉。

他走了一阵子，黑狼跑在他前面，朝天空中白光最盛的方向前进。周围的景象也渐渐发生了变化，从一无所有的白沙到残损的瓦砾再到倒塌的石柱，最终伫立在他面前的是像是神殿的地方。成排的方形石柱像壁垒一般拔地而起，将天光笔直又均等地分割，光柱中又依稀能见到打着旋的羽毛，毫无偏移地沿着光柱降临沙地。

原来在上面啊，战士想。他抬头去看天光正中依稀的人影眯细了双眼：“哨兵的眼睛可不能老盯着光看啊，你也差不多该下来和我一起去挨骂了吧？这神殿杵在这儿孤零零的……”他绕到石柱另一侧的空地，细细打量了一会儿，“地方刚刚好，我就去接你下来吧。”

他平伸出右手，掌心朝下悬停在空中，白金色平展的沙地在他脚下震颤；黑狼敏捷地跳开了，而青鸟依然停在他肩上，和他一样仰头看着天光中模糊的人影。

“准备好了？”青鸟用头顶拱了拱他的侧脸，于是战士点点头，“那就出发了！”

他话音的末尾被地面开裂的巨响吞没，隐约透着红光好似在熔岩里浸泡过的岩峰猛地突破了白沙，那些细小柔软的白金色沙粒在仿佛从地心破出的温度下熔化成了透明的浆，而战士全然不以那温度为意似地随手攀住了岩峰上的一处突起，他作为哨兵的敏捷使得这一攀加上接下来的一踏都自然无比，就好像这裂地而起的只不过是应他呼唤前来助他前往天穹的粗糙砖石。

这就是他的精神图景。战士伸出一只手护住了肩上的青鸟，低头去看那在岩峰脚下，随着不断攀升过程中变得不再那么高耸的成排石柱；现在他们二人的精神图景合二为一，而他也终于和几乎成为天光的中心的骑士面对面了。

浮在空中的骑士像他咏唱魔法时那样，是一个剑盾在胸前交叠的姿势。他背后的翅膀展得极开；战士没什么机会从正面仔细看过，隐约觉得和战斗时会浮现出来荫蔽人群的那一双极其相似，但不同的姿势又带来了不同的印象。那些沿着天光飘下的羽毛并不是这双锐利的翅膀上落下的，而是从更高的什么地方——那里有一团暖黄色的光。

“醒醒吧，”战士说，他松开了左手，让青鸟得以飞回到真正的主人身边，“我们回去还有个大麻烦要解决呢。”

骑士在他面前睁开了仿佛融化一般的眼瞳，然后他的五感，他的世界和世界里的种种杂音，都猛地回到了他的身体里。只是这一次有些许不一样了——在那么多纷乱的杂音里有一个声音是唯一清晰而响亮的，急促却稳健地把滚烫的血液泵向四肢百骸。

“……是谁说精神连接可以解除结合热的？”战士咬着牙根用最后的清明说。

而他的向导——现在某种意义上已经是他的了——用惊人的利落感甩掉了一双白手套：“是你背错书了吧。”

骑士的衣服比他自己的好脱，这是战士能成形的第一个感想。他还穿着那身见鬼的守护天节的狼人装扮，骑士的手指就陷在服饰胸前蓬松的毛皮装饰里隔着底层的面料用力地捏了一把他的胸。战士痛得嘶了一声；这会儿骑士没帮着他屏蔽感官，这抓握的一下狠狠地凿进他的感知，哨兵本能中的反应使他当即暴起，扣着骑士的肩膀把向导推进了沙发里。

“你就是这样做‘精神疏导’的？”战士磨着后槽牙喘气，而骑士裸着上身陷在沙发里，肩上是他没来得及甩掉的狼爪手套刮出来的红印。

“我怎么知道？”骑士笑出了声，“我又没机会和别人‘练习’……也没吃过‘代餐粉’。”

战士哀嚎了一声。“不许看我的脑！”他猛地捂住骑士的眼睛，好像这样就可以阻隔向导对他的精神探知似的。骑士刚想反驳“是你自己到现在都没学会建立精神屏障”，就被蛮横地堵住了嘴。

这回终于是没有任何其他的制品阻隔的直接皮肤接触了。已经结合的哨兵和向导只要就近呆在一处，精神的链接就能得到强化，而在发生皮肤接触的时候更是几乎不用费什么力气就能连接彼此。

结合热很难受，双倍的就更加难受。原本还能调侃着吵闹两句的战士几乎没法组织语言了，结合热的生理效应使得他迫不及待地想要占有他的向导，从对方那里汲取向导素，而唯一能阻止他把同样饱受结合热折磨的向导干进沙发里去的恐怕就只有他身为哨兵保护向导安危的本能。

战士把头埋在骑士颈窝里，想要靠从那里散发出来的向导素的气味稳一稳神识。可尽管他不想推卸什么责任，也不得不说那种枯热黄沙的气息此时对于他沸成一锅的理智一点降温作用也没有。他的神识喷溅似的四处流淌，五感揉成一堆，他能听见骑士在细密而不断地出汗，能看见他的向导哽在咽喉最深处的喘息，能闻到对方的眼瞳仿佛宝石融化一般的颜色——然后这些纷乱的感知被另一个精神稳稳地拢住又果断的理顺，被他压在底下的骑士一只手搭着他的后颈，另一只手有一下没一下地揉着他头顶那对高高耸着的狼耳朵。

真是碍事。稍稍清醒了几分的战士本想把那些杂七杂八的装扮甩掉，可透过链接传来的喜爱的通感又让他下不了手，只能恨恨地在那光裸的肩头上留了个牙印泄愤。结合热使得骑士即使上身不着寸缕也依然烧得滚烫，这种奇怪的生理机制对哨兵和对向导的作用机制和结果仿佛都并不相同，但最终的目的却是让两个单独的个体以肉身的方式全然结合到一起。

“你难道……在等契合度鉴定结果吗？”

终于把自己的上半身从节日装扮里解脱出来的战士一把拽下了故意说些不解风情的话的骑士的裤子：“我真没想到你不在意那个……而且，还没安排上的事提它做什么？”他掐着向导的脚踝把那条腿往上架，骑士出汗出得厉害，膝弯里全都湿透，架到战士同样光裸的肩上时几乎在打滑。他正要继续往下的时候突然意识到骑士那边不知为什么竖着精神屏障，于是把住了大腿又往骑士上身压了压，凑近了碰了碰额头：“你在想什么啊，还要把屏障竖起来？”

结合热已经让向导的身体变得比平时更加软韧了，但即便如此，骑士还是因为身体极度弯折而露出一个有些吃力的表情。“能想什么？”他摇了摇头，湿透的额发滑到一边，“这时候该想的事啊。”

战士却不依不饶地盯着。“打开，”他说，“让我进去。”

他浑身烧得发红的向导湿漉漉地被他架着一条腿，喉咙里发出窒息似的声音。骑士确实放下了精神壁垒；战士原本没多去想，只猜“这时候该想的事”怎么都跑不脱当头一把刀那个字，却没想到真正在链接那一头看到的却是他根本没想过的场景。

他看见的是少年时他觉醒成哨兵被带去黄衫队的时候，骑士眼里他的背影。

战士没想到骑士这时候想的竟然是这个。

他独自在黄衫队做年纪最小的那个哨兵的时候被大量的训练和没有向导的稳定链接造成的精神痛苦折磨得筋疲力尽，连早些完成训练然后回去在心里都是个遥远而模糊的念想。他没想到骑士眼里他走的时候那个背影时隔这么多年依然清晰得可怕，他还没来得及挺阔起来的细窄肩背，他后颈长得太长没来得及剪去的乱发，他撕坏了一边的裤腿，他走路姿势不对所以只会磨损一边的鞋底。

他不知道一个不是哨兵的人可以把细节精确到这种程度，还能在记忆里储存如此之久。

骑士赧然地对他笑：“我只是……因为我到那个年纪都还没有分化，就觉得那是最后一……”

战士却没让他说完，骑士卸下精神壁垒之后顺着链接涌过来的画面让他无法思考。他今天头一回感谢结合热把他的向导准备得那么好；他挺进去的地方湿软得一塌糊涂，骑士被他狠狠撞进了沙发垫里，融化般的眼瞳紧闭上的瞬间似乎真的滴出了水。战士很难说哪里让他更心动，他硬得发痛的时候脑子里却涨满了骑士那一堆要命的回忆，他用过的第一把斧头被装进银胄团第一个月俸禄买回的漂亮盒子里放在床头底下，他寄给发小的第一封信压在玻璃板下至今都没有除了他自己揉出来之外的哪怕一条折痕。

“傻子，哭什么。”他听见骑士这么说着，勾着后颈让他低下头来。他还埋在这个滚烫的身体里，身体的主人却吃力地伸手摘掉了他头顶的狼耳装饰，又更加艰难地解掉了那件连着尾巴的腰围。现在他们全身赤裸着面对彼此，就像精神连接里那样全然袒露。他的向导像他们都还是没分化的小孩子的时候那样，用手背给摔倒的他擦眼泪，只是小时候他忙着辩解自己没哭，现在则可以坦然地再接受一个吻了。

从最干涸的沙之都来的男人，身体里竟然承得下这样多的水份。他抱着骑士挺动的时候就好像抱着一尾鱼；结合热在他们的肉身达成连结的时候就开始消退了，现在他抱着的身体温温热热，因为出了太多汗而摸起来有一点湿黏黏的凉。骑士后来有些力不从心，不如先前那样强势；战士能从精神连接里感受到对方的疑惑，只能想这恐怕是分化成向导后身体机能改变的征兆之一，为了更强的精神能力而一定程度上削弱肉体的力量。这个样子的骑士就像是收拢翅膀的青鸟一样显出少见的温顺，而战士再清楚不过也再骄傲不过的是，当下一次太阳升起时，他的向导会再次张开羽翼，依然会像从前一样稳妥地把局面拨划分明，好让他能在面对任何危险时都能背靠最安全的阵地。

虽然他还没有分化成向导的时候就已经做到这一点了，但只有成了向导，我们才能更名正言顺地……

“糟，”战士猛地拍了一下头，“契合度测试还没做就！”

累得要命的向导骑士踢了他一脚：“没事的，我和那边办公室的人很熟……”

行吧，战士想；那就交给你这个腐败公务员去解决吧。他汗涔涔地搂住他同样汗涔涔的向导；干涸的白金沙现在闻起来像是海滩了。

 

【END】


End file.
